Penny Peterson
Introduction Penny Peterson is the tritagonist of the 2014 film, Mr. Peabody & Sherman. She is the daughter of Paul and Patty Peterson and is Sherman's arch-nemesis turned best friend and crush. She is voiced by Ariel Winter of Modern Family. Official Bio Penny Peterson is a double threat-cute and smart. Penny rules her elementary school untile she encounters Sherman, who is even more of a "brain" than she is. But Penny's naturnal charisma and daring, as well as her caring and loyalty, draw Sherman into a friendship that truly stands the test of time. Personality Penny is very rich and spoiled. She appeared to have been envious of Sherman's smarts and called him a dog and bullied him which resulted into a fight. She may also have a wicked sense of humor and spiteful as she would go far to get back at those she dislikes, as she bullied Sherman and in Egypt, when King Tut threatens to kill Mr. Peabody and Sherman, she says "You'd do that for me?", indicating she may have wanted that to happen out of spite for Sherman showing her up in class. However, later they form a very strong friendship during their adventure. Sherman has a large crush on her. Penny also seems to have a crush on Sherman as well. So it happens that she and Sherman have a crush on each other. She also is very rebellious, as she tends to stray from Sherman and Mr. Peabody during the time traveling adventures, as shown when she wanted to stay in Ancient Egypt to rule with King Tut and keep his riches once he died, and when she took Da Vinci's flying machine for a test run with Sherman as an unwilling accomplice. She is also manipulative and greedy, as shown when she wanted to marry Tut knowing he would die young in order to inherit his throne and riches (though eventually backed out once she realized when he died she would be killed and die with him) and when she tricked Sherman into showing her how Da Vinci's machine worked. Despite all of this, she is also shown to be willing to face up to her mistakes, as she proclaimed in front of everyone that it was her fault for provoking Sherman to bite her and that he didn't do anything wrong and attempts to take full responsibility for her actions in order for Mr. Peabody and Sherman to remain together(though this is not enough to convince the cold hearted Ms. Grunion to release Mr. Peabody) and apologizes for everything she has done. This proves not only can she understand her own mistakes, but is also loyal and caring to those she is close to. Physical Appearance Penny is a 9-year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a black headband, a pink long sleeve dress with light pink stripes, white tube shocks, and black shoes. She also seems to wear lip gloss and black eyeliner. Her logo is DTS Portrait *Name: Penny Peterson *Nickname: Penny *Real Name: N/A *Gender: Female *Age: 9 *Alignment: Neutral/Good *Birthday: 3/14/2002 *Sign: Pisces *Voice: Ariel Winter Gallery Marie and Penny Peterson.png Trivia *Penny was voiced by Ariel Winter. She has the same voice like Princess Sofia from Sofia The First. *Penny's real name is unknown. Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:P&S Characters Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tomboys Category:Spoiled Brats Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Kids Category:Blue eyed Category:Peter Pan and Friends Characters Category:Pink characters Category:Blondes